Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $1$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $-8$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-7x + 1) = \color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-8(-7x+1)}$ $-8(-7x+1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-7x+1)+4$.